Businesses create marketing campaigns to advertise their products to certain consumer demographics with the purpose of convincing some percentage of consumers to purchase their products. However, these marketing campaigns can be costly and sometimes ineffective unless interested potential consumers are the ones receiving the marketing information. The communication of marketing information to the consumers requires adequate real-time consumer information, which may require actively monitoring potential consumers. As the processing power of computers allow for greater computer functionality and the Internet technology era allows for interconnectivity between computing systems, many facilities virtually manage their resources and customer demand. As an example, using a service line in recent year's digital electronic communication has opened up new concepts of “virtual queues”, which allow the customers/users to get in line/queue of a facility without being physically present. Allowing the customers in the virtual queue of the facility to promote resources of the facility to other potential customers can be desirable to increase network effect for the line, and increase the overall user base. Social media is a growing focus for many entities/facilities trying to monitor potential customers and for promoting their resources and goods. Using social media, entities/facilities are able to interact with potential customers on a more personal level than may be done through traditional advertising techniques. However, current virtual queue technology has not been able to utilize the social media, preventing social media promotional activities to be carried out because several technical challenges have rendered social media promotional activity task impractical. For example, current queue management software solutions have yet not been widely unsuccessful to integrate with the social media because it is technically challenging to create a unified software solution to be in synchronous contact with different parties (e.g., different people in the queue, potential other users trying to buy or sell their positions within the queue, and the facility, which may desire to monitor the queue), continuously monitor the queue, and update the parties in real time. Creating a unified software solution to address the above-mentioned problems is also technically challenging because requiring all the parties to use the same application may create a negative user experience. For example, some users may not desire to log into a unified system to create a reservation at a facility, change their position within the queue of the facility, or share queue information on their social media regarding the facility.